vsprfandomcom-20200213-history
Agent Sweetie Drops
Description Sweetie Drops, also known by the fandom as Bon Bon, is a female earth background pony with a beige coat, pigment blue mane with a rose streak, cerulean eyes, and a cutie mark of three candies. She's one of the most loved and popular backgrounds characters of MLP:FiM and the fandom. Her first appearances were with Lyra Heartstrings, which both were adopted as "couple" by the fandom, but then canon with the premiere of episode 100 of the series. She's a secret agent, who works for a super secret agency against monsters in Canterlot, but who concealed her identity in Ponyville under the name of Bon Bon, to take care of said town in case of a monster attack. She is in VSPR, in a super-super secret mission that nobody knows. There are rumors that she looks for the intelligence of the RED team, or probably the Heavy's Sandvich, in both cases it will be difficult for Sweetie Drops. Abilities Main Rage costs 100% rage. :The Rage has 2 different effects combined into one: :* Golden Gun - You receive an Australium Ambassador with 3 bullets (1 in the clip and 2 in reserve) that oneshots every class (unless they are under the effects of invulnerability or high damage reduction), it's reload speed is slow however. The rage lasts 20 seconds, or until you have used all your ammunition. You don't get additional ammo by running over ammo packs. :* Agent 006 - A random dead RED player will respawn on your team as a Spy with 1000 HP, Hitman's Heatmaker, Big Earner and Ethusiast's Timepiece. The Hitman's Heatmaker has unlimited ammo, does 124 damage on bodyshots and 248 damage on headshots, however it can't be charged for bonus damage. The Big Earner is unchanged with the exception of it having a critical boost. The Ethusiast's Timepiece can only be used while holding the Big Earner. :It takes about 3000 damage received from enemies for you to get from 0% rage to 100% rage. :This rage stops your momentum when used in the air. Special Rage costs 2.5% rage per second. :You rapidly turn invisible. You can't use your weapons in this state. Exiting invisibility takes approximately 2 seconds. :You can still use your rope and weighdown while using this ability. :The ability automatically cancels itself if you have no rage left. Rope is your special movement option. :To use your rope, jump and press your secondary attack while looking up. This will hook you to the place you were looking at and allows you to swing yourself with the rope by using WASD. While using the rope, you can hold secondary fire to reel up and crouch to reel down. The rope will last 5 seconds, but you can cancel it earlier by pressing spacebar. :After every rope use, you have to wait 5 seconds before you can use it again. :The rope will automatically cancel itself if you touch the ground or water while using it. If there's an solid obstacle between you and the place you hooked to, the rope will snap. You have the ability to Weighdown. :To use weighdown, press crouch (Ctrl by default) while looking down and being mid-air, after that your gravity will increase greatly, allowing you to fall on the ground very quickly. :You can’t use weighdown while your rope is on cooldown. Weapon Attributes Agent Sweetie Drops Melee Weapon Primary Weapon (Rage) Agent 006 Miscellaneous If you try to use the rope and you don't meet all the criterias, it will fail and you will hear an Engineer saying "Nope." The Golden Gun is unable to headshot, however that doesn't matter as it's so strong that it oneshots everything without crits anyway. Battle Strategies Battling as Agent Sweetie Drops Battling against Agent Sweetie Drops Video Demo Work in Progress Controls * LEFT MOUSE fires your active weapon. * RIGHT MOUSE uses the Rope. (while mid-air and looking up) ** Holding RIGHT MOUSE will reel up the Rope. ** Holding CROUCH (Ctrl) well reel down the Rope. ** JUMP (Spacebar) will cancel the Rope. * CALL FOR MEDIC (E) activates the Main Rage. * RELOAD ® activates the Special Rage. * CROUCH (Ctrl) will activate the Weighdown. (while mid-air and looking down) Music [https://youtu.be/ilR6bhL1TlQ The Matrix Soundtrack - Clubbed To Death] [https://youtu.be/RGaunHspyDg Goldeneye 64 Remix - Cradle] Quotes "My name isn't Bon Bon, it's Special Agent Sweetie Drops. I work for a super secret anti-monster agency in Canterlot." - Intro "Lyra!" - Rage Bond Theme - Killing Spree "It found me!" - Backstabbed "I never thought it will be able to track me, but now it '''has!'"'' - Last Man Standing "Aah!" - Defeat "There is nothing like a best friend, is there?" - Victory Category:Solo Bosses Category:Free Bosses Category:Spy Category:Earth Ponies Category:Rope Bosses Category:Ranged Bosses Category:Minion Bosses